


The Mysterious Island

by DaniSugaKookies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Airplanes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Crash Landing, Desert Island, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Friendship, Islands, Love, M/M, Mystery, One Shot, Protectiveness, Smut, Stranded, Survival, Survival Horror, Trauma, Tribal people, Trip - Freeform, Vacation, Water, Water Sex, couples, jongjoong, sanhwa, tribes, woosang - Freeform, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniSugaKookies/pseuds/DaniSugaKookies
Summary: What was supposed to be Park Seonghwa's first getaway solo vacation to a tropical resort suddenly turns to his worst nightmare...when now him and a few others are stranded.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	The Mysterious Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii
> 
> This is a one-shot I wrote a while ago and just never posted, so I edited and yep.
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> \- Dani Xx

It all happens so fast. 

One minute he's enjoying the beautiful scenery from his comfortable seat, taking pictures. The water below is crystal blue, he hasn't ever seen the element so alluring. The next thing he knows, the jet is shaking with heavy turbulence. Everyone panics, people screaming while the flight attendants yell incoherent instructions.

Seonghwa quickly puts on a life jacket someone throws at him, heart speeding quickening in fear as he prays for his life. 

It gets worse when the jet suddenly drops, plummeting at a fast speed towards the water. Louder screams emit as things start flying, food, bags, drinks, _people_ , all around the jet as the contraption flips and twists. 

Seonghwa doesn't know what happens after that, because everything suddenly goes black. 

*******

He wakes up with a sharp gasp. 

His chest burns profoundly when his body involuntarily turns over to heave out water from his throat as he tries to catch some air into his lungs. His eyes sting as he coughs up more water, body shaking when pain emits throughout his limbs. 

"There, there," someone says above him, patting his back. 

Seonghwa eventually calms, coming to with heavy pants. He groans, coughing lightly while he wipes his mouth. Sitting up, he finally takes in his surroundings and that's when it all hits him. 

_The crash._

He gasps, looking around in bewilderment. He's still in his clothes with his life jacket on, but he's soaking wet. His left arm stings in an abnormal way, but he pays it no mind as he looks around. He's on sand, soft, white sand, and beside him is a big body of water, _the ocean_ , waves crashing back and forth in loud and heavy forms. There's a horizon, but other than the water there is nothing ahead, just... just a stretch of water that _keeps_ going. 

His heart speed suddenly quickens in fear as he turns the other way, spotting on the other side of the sand a grand forest, one that looks so big and deep that it sends shivers down his spine. 

_He survived?_

"I'm glad you're okay" the voice says again.

Seonghwa jumps, gaze finally focusing on the person crouching beside him. He's a tall slim male, pale skin, with dark brown hair laying flat on his head and big eyes that make him kind of resemble a puppy.

Seonghwa remembers seeing him on the jet. 

"I was worried there for a second, I lost your heartbeat but thankfully it came back" the male tells him with wide grateful eyes. 

"I... I... what..." Seonghwa stutters, at a loss for words. 

"If you think you're dreaming, you're not. Trust me, I wish this was a dream," the male sighs. "Consider yourself lucky. The jet crashed, we have no idea where everyone else is but he was able to save some of us." 

"He?" Seonghwa asks in confusion, eyes automatically squinting from the bright sun that was beaming down on them. 

"Yeah, there's six of us all together. San saved four of us, he told me our bodies were the only ones he was able to find. He found you a bit after when your body washed up on shore, it really was a miracle. I performed CPR, and here you are." 

Seonghwa _really almost just died_. He's lucky, very lucky, he owed them his life. 

"I'm Yunho by the way, the others are further down the island. We're just trying to figure some stuff out because well... we're stranded. Come along so we can head back." 

He helps Seonghwa stand on shaky legs, holding him around the shoulder as they move forward slowly on the sand. 

Seonghwa has a lot of thoughts, a lot of emotions running through him. He wants to thank Yunho, he wants to cry because he was lucky enough to survive the traumatizing experience, he wants to scream because he's stranded in the middle of nowhere, but he's also numb... he can't really form sentences. He's guessing it's just a phase, a shocked one that needs to wear off before he can _really_ feel it, but he doesn't fail to show his gratitude. 

"Thank you... for saving me," he whispers, clearing his throat with a harsh cough. His chest is still burning in pain, _he most likely drowned_. 

Yunho looks at him with a smile. "Of course. What's your name?" 

"Seonghwa." 

Walking further down, Seonghwa eventually sees what Yunho is talking about. There are three other people sitting near each other on the never-ending outstretched sand. Two of them are in each other's arms, whispering incoherent words to one another as they hold onto each other tightly, whereas the other solo person looks around in thought, muttering words under his breath as he runs his fingers through his wet red hair. 

"This is Wooyoung-ssi and Yeosang-ssi" Yunho starts, gesturing towards a black haired male and blonde haired male, the two that are holding each other. "They're a couple actually, a bit shaken up from the accident. Guys, this is Seonghwa." 

_Looks like he wasn't the only lucky one._

The black haired male, Wooyoung, turns to look at him with narrowed hard eyes, watching him with an unreadable expression before nodding his head in greeting. The blonde, Yeosang, sends Seonghwa a small pained smile before turning back to Wooyoung. 

"This is Mingi, he's my best friend. We came on the trip together" Yunho introduces. Seonghwa smiles lightly at the red head who returns it with a wave. 

"We all really got lucky to be honest-- oh my god, you didn't lose anyone did you? Wooyoung and Yeosang have each other, and me and Mingi, but you--"

Seonghwa shakes his head, placing a bitter smile on his features. "I came on this trip alone," _thankfully_.

Yunho sighs in relief. "Thank god." 

Looking around, Seonghwa frowns. "I thought you said there's five of you?" 

"Ah, right, the last is San, he's the one who pretty much saved us all. He went looking for things to collect" Mingi replies. 

Seonghwa nods, looking around. He notices there are random black bags around them. Yunho must sense his curiosity, because he gestures to them next. "San tells us we need to collect whatever we can, and luckily enough we were able to stumble upon these materials that must've fallen out of the jet. There's things like soap and toilet paper in them, you know, essentials."

Seonghwa nods again, _smart_. 

The shock from the accident is wearing off because he's quite responsive, not gone, but wearing off. They're stranded, and although it all still seems surreal to him he's just grateful to be alive. 

Removing his life jacket and uncomfortable wet shoes, Seonghwa speaks up again. "So... what's next? Does anyone have a phone?" He must've lost his phone in the water, because it's not on him. 

"No service" Yunho tells him, pulling out a phone from his pocket. "Plus, there's too much water damage. I can't even open it." 

"Well, we cant stay here forever right? We have to figure out something, we're in the middle of nowhere. Where the hell even are we?" the red head rambles. "I'm sure the accident has been reported _somewhere_ , maybe we should make a sign. I've seen that in many American movies" Mingi suggests, already moving to grab a stick. 

Yunho sighs, shaking his head at his friend. 

"How about... there?" Seonghwa suggests, nodding towards the forest. 

Yunho follows his gaze. "San ordered us to stay here, he says it could be dangerous. We don't know this place and there could be _things_ lurking." 

"It's dangerous and he went alone?" Seonghwa asks in disbelief. That didn't make any sense to him, where was the logic?

Mingi speaks next, starting to draw the 'S'. "Apparently he knows what he's doing, you should've seen him, he was in go mode. He's a bit rude, no offence, but we all wouldn't be here without him right? So." 

"Do you need help?" Seonghwa asks the red head. 

"Nah, I need time to pass anyway. I'm bored." 

_Bored?_ Mingi is peculiar. 

Seonghwa's gaze moves back towards the quiet couple. They're still holding onto each other, quite shaken up. It makes Seonghwa frown, he can't even imagine how they're feeling, everyone handles experiences differently. He stares a bit longer than intended though, because Wooyoung's dark eyes shift to look at him before a glare replaces his features. 

Seonghwa instantly looks away. 

And just in time too, because suddenly someone is coming from the forest. A male, black neck length hair, sharp eyes, tanned muscular toned body, Seonghwa can assume, from the exposed arms of his rolled up sleeves.

Seonghwa's heart does a little flip in his chest, the latter is quite attractive, or scratch that, _very_ attractive. 

He walks towards them, dropping large sticks and rocks he gathered in his makeshift pile. He suddenly lifts his head to look at Seonghwa, giving him a once over with an unreadable expression.

His dark eyes are _cold_.

Seonghwa is quite well at reading people, he wasn't studying to be a psychologist for nothing. San's eyes hold trauma, a deep darkness, for the shine that would normally be seen in the eyes of any individual, seen even in the eyes of the others around them despite the accident, is _gone_. 

"Look who's finally up," Yunho tells San with a wide smile. 

The male nods, giving Seonghwa another once over before turning. "I'm going to scavenge for more things. I'll be back by nightfall to make a fire." 

He disappears into the massive trees before anyone can say anything else. Seonghwa frowns, he didn't even get a chance to thank him. 

"We don't really know much about him either, he's just... like that" Yunho tells him, as if reading his mind again. He moves towards the pile San brought, rearranging the items.

Seonghwa sighs, taking a seat on the sand to look onto the horizon. Finally able to retrieve his thoughts, he wonders, what were his mom and dad thinking? His older brother? His best friends? Had they heard of the news? Was anyone coming to save them? 

So many questions, so many unknowns. 

"Mingi-ah you idiot, its SOS not SUS" Yunho chuckles, walking over to help his friend.

The interaction leaves a small smile on Seonghwa's face before returning to his thoughts. Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung and Yeosang were very lucky to not only survive but also have one another during this time. Having someone you know and love in a time of struggle and loneliness would be helpful. 

It's scary to think about it all, how it all happened. His brother surprised him with his trip, encouraging him to go alone because he needed the getaway from all the work and stress. He's only twenty three but his life has been a restless ride, so in the end he decided to just take it.

It surprises Seonghwa, how calm he is. But he knew he couldn't panic because if he did he would truly lose it. He knew he had to be strong, regardless of the circumstances. 

Were they going to be stuck on the island forever? The thought makes Seonghwa _want_ to panic. Looking out towards the horizon again, he tranquilizes himself. It's surprisingly calming to just watch the water and think.

Because he survived, Seonghwa thinks, even if its luck, his purpose on earth has yet to be fulfilled. That's his driving force in hope that they'll be saved, one way or another. 

*******

By nightfall, Seonghwa's observed a few things. 

First and foremost, Mingi talks _a lot_. Seonghwa assumes it's his coping mechanism because the majority of the time he spends in silence, sitting on the sand, Mingi is rambling off about everything and anything. Seonghwa doesn't mind honestly, it's nice to hear something other than the silence of the waves. 

"Remember when you fell down the stairs in ninth grade?" Mingi recalls, followed by loud high pitched laughter. 

It seems like him and Yunho have known each other for a while, and it makes Seonghwa curious. He has the urge to ask them questions but decides to leave them for later, it's not like they were going anywhere. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang are more present too, Seonghwa can hear them speaking clearly but chooses not to listen into their conversations. He can hear them moving around from behind him as well, Wooyoung even sometimes exchanging a few words with Yunho. 

Seonghwa knows they will get through it, but right now they need to focus on finding a way to get back home.

"San-ssi!" Yunho suddenly yells. 

Seonghwa stands and turns, spotting San coming from the forest with ... was that an animal? 

As he nears closer, Seonghwa can see it clearly. In one hand he holds numerous squirrels, about five of them. A nauseous feeling suddenly hits Seonghwa, _oh god_ , is this what they were going to have to eat? 

Ironically, his stomach suddenly rumbles in hunger. 

"What is that?" Mingi asks when the male approaches. 

San grabs a blanket from one of the bags, a small one, placing the dead animals on them. "Decided to do some hunting, this is the best I could get without going too far." 

"I am _not_ eating a squirrel" Yeosang spits in disgust, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone's eyes turn to look at him except for San who moves to his pile. He grabs two rocks and starts rubbing them together, shoulders moving in a shrug. "Then starve." 

Wooyoung glares at him, shaking his head before turning to Yeosang. "It's okay, maybe we can find something else." 

"Don't go too deep into the forest please, it's not safe and it's easy to get lost, especially at night" Yunho warns. 

"Don't worry about us" Wooyoung harshly replies, grabbing Yeosang's arm. 

Yunho sighs, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat as he watches the two walk down the sand and further from them. 

"Pathetic. In terms of survival it doesn't matter what we fucking eat" San mutters, but the remaining three hear him perfectly clear.

No one replies. 

San is a bit harsh, but Seonghwa can also understand where it comes from in terms of survival. Maybe that's why his survival instinct is so well, he knew the foundations of all the elements.

or maybe there was more behind that. 

San starts a small fire quickly which eventually gets bigger when Yunho and Mingi add more sticks, poking at it. San quickly skins the dead animals with a pocket knife before sticking a smaller stick through each squirrel, handing it to each of them.

Seonghwa gulps when retrieving his, looking at the dead animal in disgust. He never could imagine himself eating something like this, but he's _starving_ , and there was no telling when they would be able to eat again. So he sucks it up, forcing himself to cook the squirrel over the burning fire. When he deems it cooked enough, he takes a bite from the meat. It's not the best, but it's also not the worst and it should do for now. 

The four of them eat in silence, surprisingly, it seems as if even talkative Mingi also didn't want to get on San's bad side. It makes Seonghwa all the more curious about the individual, what was he even doing on the trip? Did he lose anyone? _What made him the way he was?_

"What do you propose we do? We can't just sit around and do nothing all day" Mingi eventually asks, cracking the silence. 

San doesn't even look at him, continuing to poke the fire. "Do whatever you want, it's your decision. If you run into trouble, I've warned you all beforehand." 

Mingi frowns. "But don't you think we should be planning _something_ to get off the island? Like building a boat?" 

San scoffs, shaking his head. "Easier said than done."

"Then let us help you? The more the merrier, we can find some more things" Yunho suggests next.

San shakes his head. "I prefer to work alone." 

Seonghwa clears his throat, finally turning to the cold male to change the tense subject. "Well... I just wanted to say thank you, for saving us. You didn't have to, yet you did, and I don't know how vocal the others have been but we all are really thankful, truly." 

San finally looks up at him, their gazes meeting. It's awkward as they stare at one another because San doesn't reply, he just... _stares_. Then suddenly, his gaze moves down Seonghwa's body. "Your arm is bleeding." 

Seonghwa frowns, looking at his left arm. It is in fact bleeding, well it's more dry blood. He felt his arm stinging from before but didn't pay it no mind, now he knows why. 

"Oh." 

San stands, walking towards another bag. He grabs something, a first aid kit, before returning.

"Oh, you don't have to--"

"Stay still" San demands, grabbing his arm. He cleans up the blood and disinfects the wound with alcohol before patching it up. "We don't need infections." 

"Thank you" Seonghwa whispers, heart suddenly vibrating with a newfound warm feeling. Mingi and Yunho are too busy chatting with one another in a heated conversation to notice the blush that now occupies Seonghwa's face. 

"I'm going to get some rest, remember to take out the fire" San states when he stands up, moving further down the sand. There's a bag full of sleeping bags Seonghwa notices when San goes into it to grab one, spreading it on the sand before laying down in it. 

Some time passes and eventually Mingi and Yunho call it a night, but Seonghwa frowns. 

"What about Wooyoung and Yeosang?" 

"They should be fine" Yunho yawns. Him and Mingi share a sleeping bag, moving to cuddle one another. Seonghwa grabs his own, spreading it down before laying in it. It's comfortable enough, better than nothing. 

He finds himself falling asleep eventually. 

**~**

He wakes up to someone yelling, groggy state adjusting to the light of the rising sun.

"What the fuck did you say to me? Do you feel entitled just because you fucking saved me and my boyfriend? We didn't ask you to do anything." 

"Woo, please stop."

Seonghwa turns, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Whats going on?" Yunho's sleep engraved voice asks while Mingi and him tiredly sit up. 

Yeosang is standing between a heated Wooyoung and an unbothered San with his arms up and outstretched, as if trying to stop Wooyoung from reaching the other. 

"You need to control your anger, your outbursts are out of hand. I'm not asking for anything but everyone's cooperation" San states. 

"You can shove your words up your ass and go fuck yourself" Wooyoung sneers. 

"Stop!" Yeosang screams, glaring at his boyfriend. 

"Okay um... Wooyoung, how about you go cool off?" Yunho suggests, walking towards them. 

"Don't tell me what to fucking do" Wooyoung spits, glare moving towards Yunho. He does walk away though, mumbling how he wants to be alone. Yeosang sighs, finally dropping his arms in defeat with tears springing into his eyes. 

"What the heck happened?" Mingi asks, voice deeper than normal from sleep. Seonghwa stands from his sleeping bag, fixing his clothes and hair as he listens. 

"I'm sorry about him, he's always been short-tempered. This has been hard on the both of us, all of us, I'm sure. Don't take his words seriously" Yeosang tells them with a sniff, he's emotional, looking towards all of them in apology. 

"Just tell him to get his shit together, I don't have time for childish tantrums. If not, the both of you can figure out how to survive on your own" San warns, before turning to walk towards the forest.

He's gone before any of them can say another word. 

**~**

It's another uneventful day.

Wooyoung eventually comes back, sticking to Yeosang's side in a calmer state. Seonghwa finds a spot to go potty at the entrance of the forest, doing his business behind the bushes before using some wipes from the bag to clean himself. There's unfortunately no toothbrushes, only toothpaste, so he uses his finger, the toothpaste and the ocean water in one of the water skins they have to brush his teeth. 

When he returns to their main section, he sits near Yunho and Mingi, deciding to pass some time by speaking to them. 

"So, how long have you two known each other?"

Yunho and Mingi turn to him in question before smiles replace their features. 

"Since diapers basically, our moms are best friends too" Mingi replies.

Seonghwa gasps. "That's ... amazing, wow."

Yunho nods. "That's why I'm also very thankful to San... even with his attitude. If he didn't save us, I mean... I could never imagine losing Mingi, and vice versa. Makes me emotional just thinking about it." 

Seonghwa nods with sadness in understanding, it's true, they were lucky. 

"I couldn't help but notice how close the two of you were, sorry for being a bit bombarding."

Yunho shakes his head. "No, don't apologize. If anything it's what we need during this time, truly, we don't mind."

They spend the rest of the day getting to know each other a bit. Yunho and Mingi share funny stories from school and such, Seonghwa is glad he's met the two. Yeosang and Wooyoung don't interact with them much, but Seonghwa understands.

By night fall, San comes from the forest again, this time holding.... a handful of _fish_. He throws the stinky dead sea creatures onto the small blanket as all of them look up at him in shock. 

San moves to start a fire, the silence and tension between all of them heavy. 

"I went a bit further this time around," San tells them, breaking the silence. They all know he's referring to Yeosang and Wooyoung, who look at each other. 

"Thank you, San-ssi" Yeosang whispers. He nudges Wooyoung lightly who groans, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, thanks." 

San hums, poking the small fire he starts before giving each of them a fish. They eat in silence again, but this time around it's not as bad. They're together, and if anything, Seonghwa's hope only increases. 

*******

It's the same routine everyday. 

San disappears, the others chat and do their mindless business of really doing nothing, and then he appears again with food, this time sticking to fish. Yeosang becomes more lenient in talking to the rest of them, Wooyoung a bit still hesitant, but they manage to get a few words out of him eventually. 

It's one time they're eating when Mingi speaks up in defeat.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this, we need to do _something_. Are we just going to sit here forever?" 

"Mingi--" Yunho starts, trying to stop the other to no avail. 

"I miss my bed, I miss real food, I miss _everything_. I feel like I'm going to go crazy and I don't think we're going to get anywhere if we just sit here and do nothing. San turned down my idea of building a boat but what if it works? In a team, we work better." 

"He's right" Wooyoung speaks up next. "We really aren't helping ourselves by just sitting here, we need to do something." 

"Trust me when I tell you, I wish there was something we could do, but there isn't. The only thing we can do is wait, the forest is deep, _too_ deep, and building a sustainable boat is entirely impossible. It's the ocean, your proposition is one that will most likely end in death. It's better to be safe than sorry" San explains.

"Then maybe we move deeper into the forest?" Yunho suggests.

"Like I said, do whatever you want. I'm speaking from experience, the forest is _deep_. One wrong move and you're lost, not able to find your way back out" San replies. 

_Speaking from experience?_

Those words linger in the back of Seonghwa's mind, _What did that even mean?_

Wooyoung glares but doesn't speak after that, and neither do the rest of them. As much as they wanted to do something, it was true, they didn't know much. They would be stupid to leave San's side. 

It all turns more serious when one day San returns injured. They all stop what they're doing, gasping in shock as the male limps towards them, dropping the fish he's collected before falling onto the sand with a painful groan. 

"What happened?!" Yunho exclaims, kneeling beside the other. He's studying to become a surgeon, it was why San allowed him to perform CPR on Seonghwa when they had found him. He was the best in terms of being medically trained.

"I got attacked near the stream I visited for fish" San replies, huffing in pain as he tries to sit back up. Yunho refuses, pushing him to lay back down while he tries to get a look at his injury. 

"This is why you should let one of us accompany you" Wooyoung complains, shaking his head. 

"Not the time" Yeosang whispers to his boyfriend, staring at San with concern. 

"He's bleeding profoundly from the chest, it looks like scratch marks. Someone grab me the first aid kit." 

Seonghwa runs to one of the bags, quickly grabbing the item before running back to hand it to Yunho. San removes his shirt with the help of Yunho, revealing several scratch marks around his chest and torso. 

They all shriek. 

"What attacked you like this? Are we even safe?" Mingi asks in concern. 

San doesn't answer the first question, Seonghwa can easily tell he's keeping something to himself. Why was the boy so perplexing? 

"Like I said, there are many things that we are unaware about deep in the forest," he hisses when Yunho starts to treat his wounds. "It's rare they'll come here because we're not in there, that's their home. They stay deep inside because it's all they know, but we also need to be on the lookout. It seems things are more dangerous than I thought."

They all remain silent after, fearing, pondering, _wondering_ what was going to happen next. Were they even safe? and how long would they even have food? They couldn't stay like this forever.

San rests for a few days, which allows Yunho and Wooyoung to scavenge safer spots for food. They find berries which San deems safe, it helps for the meantime. San doesn't do much when he's there, just sleeps and keeps to himself.

Seonghwa wants to talk to him, try to get to know him, but he knows he'll be shut out. It was still always worth a try to him, so one day he gathers enough courage to go and sit by the other.

"How are you feeling?" Seonghwa asks, passing San a water skin. The male looks at him with his usual cold gaze before opening the skin to chug the water. When he finishes he wipes his mouth, handing the water skin back to Seonghwa.

"Fine." 

"So... what's your reason for coming on the trip? Getaway as well?" 

San shrugs, positioning himself in his sleeping bag to face away from Seonghwa. "Something like that." 

"Did you lose anyone? I hope not... that would be--" 

"I came alone." 

"Me too." Seonghwa pauses, twisting his lips before continuing. "So, what's it like back home for you?" 

"You're asking too many questions," San warns. 

"It'll help to take your mind off things, it's a proven fact." 

San ignores him, but Seonghwa doesn't give up. He starts speaking about himself, sometimes throwing questions out to San who doesn't reply, but he speaks about his family, his friends, his _life_. It's nice to just ramble, and he can tell San is listening attentively when his ears peek up at some things he says. 

and that's what Seonghwa does for the remaining days San heals, he just... talks to him. Wooyoung and Yeosang have each other, as well as Mingi and Yunho, and Seonghwa, although they aren't reluctant to him joining in their conversations (more Yunho and Mingi, and Yeosang, but definitely not Wooyoung, who still watches him with a hard eye), would rather not bother them. Now that San is actually here instead of exploring the trees like he usually is, he doesn't waste his chance. 

Seonghwa can't deny that he's quite attracted to the other male as well, heart warming differently every time he sees him. He can't really describe it, but he wants to get to know San more. Even if San is hard, closed off, Seonghwa doesn't give up. 

One night, Seonghwa decides he needs to properly wash his body when everyone is asleep, it's been days and he feels disgusting. They usually use wipes to quickly clean their bodies behind bushes, but Seonghwa needs soap, and water. 

So he looks through one of the bags, finding a bar of soap and a small washcloth. He hums in content, stripping out of his clothes near the water before basically skinny dipping, walking straight into the ocean nude. Being quiet as possible to not wake anyone up, he hisses at the cold water but continues, not going too deep, just far enough for the water to reach his bellybutton. He uses the soap and cloth to quickly clean his skin and hair, washing all the dirt and grime and sweat. He feels nice and clean when he finishes, content now with just washing the soap off by lightly swimming further into the water. His body adjusts to the cold water, turning to a content lukewarm. 

A bit distracted, he doesn't notice the new presence until it's a bit late. It's dark, so it's hard to tell who it is but the person is stripping at the edge of the water where the wet sand is, dropping all their clothes beside Seonghwa's.

"Someone is here" Seonghwa calls with a confused frown, but the person, now nude, only continues to walk into the water. Seonghwa is frozen in fear when the person swims to him, and his face heats up because, well, they're both naked.

His heart nearly stops beating in his chest when can finally see the person swimming to him.

San. 

"San-ssi? Are you okay? You're still healing, I don't think coming into the water is smart--"

"Seonghwa" San whispers, placing himself in front of the other, so close that their faces are only centimetres from touching. 

Seonghwa gulps, face on fire from blushing with their close proximity. "Yes?"

San doesn't answer that verbally, yet rather physically. He leans forward, attaching his lips to Seonghwa's with a newfound hunger that has the other quite stunned. 

_San is kissing him_. 

Seonghwa eventually comes out of his shock, returning the kiss to only deepen the intimate action. San's arms wrap around his waist in the water, in which Seonghwa then wraps his arms around the other's neck, twisting his head when the kiss deepens to a mess of hungry action, tongues integrating into the mixture. 

Seonghwa feels so hot, very hot, _nothing_ but hotness all around him. He's in a daze, mind elsewhere in bliss from the heated interaction. Making a brave move, he uses the water around them to hoist himself, legs wrapping around San's waist. He can feel the other's erected member under his bum when he does, humming. 

"Fuck" San whispers, moving his hands to hold Seonghwa up. 

The kiss slows down, both of them just humming in content as they slowly explore one another's mouth. Seonghwa runs his hands through San's wet black hair, moving back a bit to catch some air. 

"I'm going to move us a bit down" San whispers, and Seonghwa can only nod before he's following the other further down and away from the others sleeping, swimming at a fast pace, body still on fire regardless of the cold water.

The both of them move towards the wet sand where the waves lightly crash onto shore before San is kissing him again. Seonghwa doesn't even have time to rake the other's naked body (he sees abs he wants to lick) because he loses his footing, falling onto the wet sand.

San falls on top of him, only breaking the kiss to lightly kiss his neck before returning to his lips. He then kisses his way down Seonghwa's body, moving down slowly as the other shivers underneath, mind still in a far away daze of euphoria. 

San kisses his way down until he's between Seonghwa's legs, finally looking at the other in the eye. "I have no lube, but hopefully the water helps. We can stop if you want."

Seonghwa shakes his head. "Continue, _please_." 

San's first finger pokes his entrance before slipping inside. Seonghwa breathes lightly, it's a bit uncomfortable but nothing he can't handle. He's not a virgin, but lube makes everything much easier, which they obviously didn't have. 

San climbs over his body, kissing him again while he adds a second finger, moving and stretching the two around. When he finally adds a third finger, Seonghwa lets out a low moan when San hits his prostate, closing his eyes with his mouth dropped open.

When San finishes, he moves back a bit on his knees between Seonghwa's legs, looking down in question. 

Suddenly, he spits into his hand, rubbing the saliva onto his member for better slickness before lining up at Seonghwa's hole. He slowly pushes himself into the tight heat, deeply moaning in pleasure until he can't go further. "Fuck, you're so tight."

Seonghwa gasps, wincing at the sharp pain that emits from the missing slickness that came with lube, plus it's been a while and San isn't exactly small. 

"You okay?" the male on top grunts. 

Seonghwa nods, it's not so bad once the pain numbs. He quickly adjusts before lightly tapping San's hip as an 'okay'. San lays down on top of him, moaning in pleasure as he starts to thrust into the other, hips moving at a fast steady pace. 

The pleasure eventually forms for Seonghwa because soon he's a moaning mess as well. They try to keep quiet but it's hard, and after a particular loud moan San kisses him again to quiet him down. They weren't close to the others but they also weren't too far, that would be an embarrassing encounter if one of them were to wake up. 

It's a memorable scene, two of them, naked, having sex on the wet sand as the waves from the ocean crashes into them. 

"I'm gonna cum" San groans, quickening his pace. 

"Me too, _God_ , San, _faster_." 

They both moan in ecstasy once they ejaculate, San's seed spilling inside Seonghwa as the male on top forgets to pull out from the pleasure. When they finally pull apart, panting, they lay on the wet sand in silence, side by side, coming down from their high. 

It eventually wears off, but they remain where they are, watching the night sky with the sounds of quiet waters infiltrating their ears. Did Seonghwa just cave to having sex with someone who was basically a stranger?

Yes, yes he did, and he didn't regret it one bit. 

"I started training when I was just five years old," San says out of nowhere. 

Seonghwa turns to look at him, shocked from the sudden outspoken words. But he lets the other know he's listening, attentive.

San sighs, watching the sky. "With a strict father, a dead mother, and a manipulative older sister, I didn't really know what love meant growing up, neither did I deem myself capable to share it." 

Seonghwa frowns, moving his hand to lightly touch San's own. Surprisingly, the other grabs his hand as well, intertwining their fingers before continuing. 

"Just hearing your stories, with your family and friends ... I envy you, truly. All I knew was how to fight and defend myself, how to survive. I created relationships, yes, but ... they never lasted. Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is that ... it's just different with you? From the moment you washed up on shore I just knew ... there was something different about you. It's hard to explain, but I just wanted you to know that."

Seonghwa's heart feels as if it's about to burst from his chest, was he hearing right? San didn't seem to be interested in him at all... unless he was reading his actions wrong? Regardless, Seonghwa is glad the other has opened up to him in some way. 

"I feel the same" Seonghwa finally whispers with a smile. 

There are still many holes, numerous questions pester Seonghwa but he knows to be patient, that hopefully one day San can truly open up to him. They eventually return to the water, cleaning themselves and maybe sharing a few more kisses before making their way back to get dressed and sleep. 

Seonghwa falls asleep with his heart feeling the most content since he's been there. 

Unfortunately, it's short lived.

The next morning, San acts as if nothing's happened between the two of them. He's back on his hunts, disappearing for the entire day, Seonghwa can tell he's avoiding him. He tries approaching the other, but he either gives him one word answers or ignores him, offering only the cold shoulder.

Seonghwa is upset, had the other night only been intimate to him? Did San regret it?

Things change when San wakes them up one day in a rush, packing everything, water, food, etc. 

"What's going on now?" Yunho asks. 

"I've realized something," San whispers, moving in a bit of a frantic. 

"Which is?" 

"You're right, staying here isn't doing anything and I'm afraid of what may linger inside. We need to move, I think I know somewhere we can go." 

"You _know_ somewhere we can go? What the fuck does that mean," Wooyoung asks.

San snaps. "Would you stop questioning everything I say and just _listen_ for once? _I've_ been doing the exploring, so I would know. You can either come along or stay here, no one is forcing you."

They end up packing all their stuff, splitting who carries what before finally following San into the enormous trees that would lead into the forest. The sun is just rising, so the sky is a beautiful pink. 

"It's a pretty long walk, but we can't stop so be ready for a tiring day. We need to make it before nightfall, the forest is even more dangerous at night" San tells them. 

Wooyoung mumbles incoherent words under his breath as they all continue walking. Seonghwa only frowns with a small sigh, if anything he doesn't really care about having to move spots. Yes, he's fearful about what lingers inside, but his mind is also on San. 

After that intimate night between the two of them, San just acted, _is still_ acting as if nothing happened. Was Seonghwa used as a stress reliever? An escape? He doesn't know, but to him that night was much more intimate. 

"How old do you think these trees are? I've never seen ones so tall, they're probably like hundreds of years old. Oh my god, what is that? The bugs here look so disgusting" Mingi rambles. 

_This is going to be one long day._

**_~_ **

It's hours later when they decide to take a break, stopping for business, some water and a little snack. They find a safe berry bush to pick at for something small to eat. Seonghwa is mostly silent, has been silent since the intimate night with him and San. Yunho always makes sure to check up on him, but he reassures the other. 

His thoughts are just eating away at him. Regardless, Seonghwa knew they _both_ needed that night. It helped soothe them in many ways than they knew. 

"Would you stop it? God, you could be so infuriating sometimes" Yeosang snaps out of nowhere, glaring at his boyfriend. 

"What, so are you on his side now? Good, all of can you fuck off then for all I fucking care" Wooyoung snaps, but the guilt hits him after as he realizes what he says. He reaches for his boyfriend, "Yeo--"

" _Don't_ touch me, I need some space" Yeosang spits, before walking in another direction.

Wooyoung turns to them with worried, fearful eyes.

"I'll go, let me talk to him" Seonghwa volunteers, quickly following the blonde.

"We can't afford this right now, can't you just cooperate for _one_ fucking second? It's always you" San complains in annoyance.

"Fuck off San, I'm not in the mood."

Yunho and Mingi watch the encounters with worried eyes, frowns etched upon their faces. Mingi looks around in fear, the sun hadn't set but it would soon. He's afraid of what may linger at night, shiver running down his spine. 

"Yeosang" Seonghwa calls, following after the blonde. He finds him a bit further down, sitting on a log with an angry expression.

"Hey" Seonghwa whispers, taking a seat beside him. 

"He's so exasperating! I love him, but I hate his anger so much. I know he's just being protective, I understand because of our circumstances but he's acting like we're the only ones going through this. If anything, we should be very thankful to San. I just ... I needed some space."

Seonghwa nods, lightly rubbing the other's back as a comforting gesture. "It's okay, it's good to get this stuff off your chest. I think you need to voice this out to him, don't you agree?" 

Yeosang scoffs. "I tried, that's why he turned on me. He isn't usually like this, I'm sorry. This experience ... it's changed him. If only you knew the real Wooyoung I fell in love with." 

Seonghwa smiles sadly. It's true, this experience definitely can change people. Seonghwa can tell Wooyoung doesn't trust anyone, he still watched all of them with hard eyes, other than Yeosang.

"We're going to get through this, okay? I know times are rough now but, we need to have hope. I understand the emotions and outbursts, it's honestly normal, but now, more than ever, we need to work together."

Yeosang turns to him, nodding with a small smile. Seonghwa moves to hug him tightly, which Yeosang returns. "Thank you," the blonde whispers.

It's when they pull apart that Seonghwa frowns in confusion. Yeosang's eyes are wide, looking behind him in fear.

"What?"

Before Seonghwa can turn, his mouth is suddenly covered as he's grabbed from behind. He looks up, spotting something, or rather, _someone_ , grabbing Yeosang in the same way before something covers his eyes.

He's knocked out when something hard hits his head, everything turning black. 

**~**

"What's taking them so long?" Mingi whines. 

"I'll go check" Yunho volunteers, following the direction he saw the two heading in. He frowns after looking for a while, he can't spot them. Running back to the others, he's filled with concern. 

"Guys ... I looked everywhere. I can't find them." 

Wooyoung's eyes widen. "What do you mean _you cant_ find them?" 

"Let's look around," San quickly tells them. The four of them split, scavenging the place. It's clear when they do so, coming to a conclusion. Yunho was right, they're _gone_. 

San bends down when he spots something. He picks it up, scanning the article of clothing. His heart nearly stops when he recognizes the colour, _tribes_. 

"They've been taken," San says with profound fear for the first time, face paling. 

"Taken ... _where_?" Wooyoung asks, voice shaken. 

"By cannibals. We need to move, _now_." 

The four of them start running, following after San. 

"Do you even know where you're going?" Mingi huffs. 

"I don't know where to find them, but I know where to go for some help. We need to hurry." 

*******

When Seonghwa opens his eyes he sees nothing but darkness. It's then he notices theres a fabric over his head, a sort of bag. His head is aching from the hit as he tries to recall his memories.

Comforting Yeosang... then he was grabbed. 

He moves in shock, trying to sit up but theres something tied around his wrists and ankles. When he tries to scream, it comes out as a muffled noise. There's something covering his mouth as well. 

Oh no, what did they get themselves into? He just hopes Yeosang is okay, there's nothing but silence around him and he doesn't know where the blonde is. His heartbeat is speeding from the fear that hits him, one thing running through his mind. 

_Please find us, San._

*******

"We've been running for hours, when will we be there?" Mingi exaggerates with gasps, stopping to catch his breath. 

"We're here" San tells them, looking around with familiarity. 

Yunho frowns, looking at the surrounding trees. "We're in the middle of nowhere." 

The hairs on them rise when suddenly there's a deep growl from behind them, several growls. Turning slowly, Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung all scream in fear, running behind San from the creatures standing in front of them. 

_Wolves._

But these weren't just ordinary wolves, these wolves are _huge_ , with colourful eyes and a huge snout, teeth sharp and big. 

"What the hell is that!?" Mingi screams. 

There's three of them, a black, brown and white one, watching them in anger, deep growls emitting from stepping into their territory. San hesitantly moves forward with a small smile, it's the first he's _actually_ smiled, but the others are too afraid to notice. One of the wolves stops growling, the black one, moving forward slowly to meet San. 

"What the hell are you doing!? If you think you can fight that thing you're dumber than I thought" Wooyoung exclaims, moving backwards even more. His grip on Yunho only tightens, using the taller male to block himself. 

San stretches his arm for the wolf to sniff, in which he does. He sniffs the male all over before letting out a noise that resembled a happy whine from a normal dog. He turns his head to the other wolves, signalling something before turning back to San to lick him. 

San laughs, petting the fur of the animal before hugging the big head of the wolf towards his chest. "It's been a while, Jongho." 

"Am I hallucinating or did he just call that _thing_ a name?" Mingi whispers in disbelief. 

"I need your help, could you lead us back to camp? It's urgent" San pleads. The black wolf growls, crouching down. San climbs on top of it before looking towards his companions. 

"Guys, get on the others. Let's go." 

"Get on _that_? You're crazy, there's no way" Wooyoung scoffs. 

"We don't have time for this, Seonghwa and Yeosang are in grave danger. Get your head out of your ass for once and _please_ , for Christs sake, hurry the fuck up." 

The other wolves move towards them, crouching down. Yunho and Mingi hesitantly get on the brown one, whereas Wooyoung, as much as he hates it, gets on the white one thinking only of Yeosang. 

The three of them scream when the wolves start running, holding onto the furs tightly. San rides the leader with no problem, holding on as if ... as if he's _familiar_ with it. Wooyoung would be more curious if he weren't hanging for his dear life in fear. 

The ride isn't long, they soon near a different part of the forest, approaching some free land. There are little houses made from straw and wood all over, a small town. The wolves stop, crouching down to let them off. 

What makes the three of them scream even more is when the wolves _transform_ , right in front of their eyes ... into humans! They're naked, but they quickly grab some clothes to throw on near them with no shame, clothes made from fur. 

"Werewolves... werewolves, are fucking _real?"_ Mingi stutters, face pale. 

"There's a lot of things we clearly don't know about" Yunho whispers, face filled with immense shock. 

"You knew all of this ... _that's why_ you warned us about the forest. You know about what's inside ... how?" Wooyoung asks suddenly, pale face confused. 

"I'll explain later" San replies, turning to the werewolves. 

"Choi San ... I never thought I would see your face again" the leader, black wolf, now a human with tanned skin, black hair and red eyes, says, smiling towards the other. 

"It's nice to see you again Jongho" San replies, hugging the shorter male.

"See you _again_?" Yunho whispers. 

"We need your help, where's Hongjoong?" San asks. 

Jongho turns, telling one of the men standing behind him to retrieve the person named Hongjoong before turning back to San, gaze finally moving towards the three people standing behind him. "Who're they?" 

"Like I said, I'll ... explain everything when the time is right. I promise, right now we need to move fast."

Jongho nods in understanding. 

"San?" a new voice appears.

San smiles, opening his arms for the shorter male omega with light brown hair and blue eyes to enter as they quickly hug. "I thought we'd never see you again, what a surprise!"

"It's nice to see you again too Joongie, but we gotta save the small talk for later. I need your help."

Hongjoong nods, moving back towards Jongho who wraps his arm around the omega's waist. 

"Two of ours have been kidnapped by one of the tribes, we need your help sniffing them out. I have no idea where they are, and we also couldn't go there alone without back-up, there's no telling how many of them there are. If some of you can come with me that would be great, I also need you to keep my friends safe... if that's okay?" 

"What? I'm not staying here, are you crazy? I need to find Yeosang, I can never sit calm knowing he's out there. I'm coming too." 

San sighs, not in the mood to argue with Wooyoung. "Fine, I need a place for Mingi and Yunho to stay. We all can't go, it's too dangerous." 

Jongho nods. "Sure, Hongjoong will take care of them. I'll grab three other alphas to join us, that should be enough." 

San quickly turns to Yunho and Mingi. "They will take care of you until we return. Don't be afraid, I trust them with everything." 

"Come along" Hongjoong calls towards Yunho and Mingi. 

"This is what I could find, do you think it'll be enough?" San asks, pulling out the article of clothing.

Jongho examines the object, sniffing it lightly before nodding. "I got a scent, let's move." 

*******

Seonghwa is lifted and carried by someone. 

He tries to give a fight but it's useless because the person's grip doesn't falter, plus he can't see anything. After a few minutes, there are suddenly voices all around him, moving closer when he's placed on a hard surface. 

"How _delectable_ , we're going to eat well tonight" someone says before laughter surrounds him. 

Brightness suddenly hits him when the cover on his head is removed. When his eyes adjust, he notices he's laying on a big wooden plank, Yeosang beside him. There are people, unrecognizable people, surrounding and watching them with hungry expressions. 

They're humans, but they look cave like, hair wild and skin dirty. They wear leaves and string for clothes, skins barely covered. Seonghwa screams, but the sound is muffled once again by the cloth tied around his mouth. 

"They're pretty, sure we shouldn't keep them alive?" a female asks, running her hands through Yeosang's blonde hair. 

"This will be enough to _feed_ everyone, we can't risk it," a male replies. He holds a big knife in his hand, one that makes Seonghwa's eyes widen in fear. 

_No._

"Everyone, gather 'round while I sacrifice our meals for tonight." 

The male with the knife approaches Seonghwa, smiling menacingly. He looks disgusting with his yellow and brown dirty teeth. "I'll start with this one first." 

Seonghwa is in too much fear to scream, eyes wide while he watches the man lift up the knife. Yeosang is screaming into the cloth around his mouth from beside Seonghwa with tears running down his face, body squirming as he unsuccessfully tries to free himself.

Before the man can bring the raised knife back down to stab into Seonghwa, a commotion happens. The people around are suddenly scattering and screaming in fear. The man holding the knife turns, screaming in his own fear when a big black wolf knocks into him, biting off his arm before chucking his body towards a tree. 

"Seonghwa!"

"Yeosang!"

There are hands on him, cutting the tight string around his wrists and ankles. He hisses from the pain but sighs in contentment when he's free. The cloth around his mouth is cut as well, before he's suddenly crushed by a body hugging him tightly. 

The person moves back to look at his face and thats when Seonghwa registers who it is. 

_San._

"San?" Seonghwa whispers with tears forming in his eyes. 

"I'm here Seonghwa, I'm here. I would _never_ let anything happen to you" the other reassures.

It's the first he's seen San show so much emotion, so much fear. Seonghwa is smiling when he moves to hug the other again. "I knew you'd come." 

When Seonghwa turns his head, he spots Yeosang and Wooyoung holding each other tightly as well. When they all calm down from the experience, Seonghwa screams at what he sees next. 

Three big black wolves standing near them, watching them with red eyes. Yeosang hears and follows Seonghwa's gaze, only to scream himself.

"Calm down, they helped us find you both. I'll explain everything when we get back to camp, but these are my friends." 

Seonghwa is only left more confused but he decides to leave it, too tired to question more. It's even weirder when he finds out they have to ride the animals, but he remains silent, following instructions because if there was anyone he trusted most,

it was San, figuratively his knight in shining armour.

*******

The town they come to is nothing Seonghwa's ever seen. 

It seems as if the forest is holding more than they thought, and it only makes him wonder what else lingers deeper. And then the most surprising factor, when the wolves turn into humans.

Werewolves _really_ existed. 

Seonghwa's heard stories about them, even took a course about the supernatural in university, but he deemed them only as tales. It's surreal to know the truth behind it all, and because of him studying the creatures he knew this was a pack. The red eyes are alphas, yellow eyes betas, and blue eyes omegas. It makes him wonder if there are other packs hidden in the forest, most likely. 

Seonghwa can already tell who the leader is, the head alpha. His authority is easily recognized once they travel through the small town as he leads them forward. His name is Jongho, and although other pack members stare at the humans with questioning gazes, they bow towards Jongho with respect. 

They eventually make it to the biggest hut of the village, entering the cozy villa. Sitting inside one of the rooms on the ground of furs around a table are Mingi, Yunho and someone Seonghwa doesn't recognize. He's a werewolf though, because his eyes are an abnormal blue. 

Mingi and Yunho sit, chatting to him quietly while they sip on something hot from the cups in front of them. When they see Yeosang and Seonghwa, they both gasp, standing to hug the two. 

"Thank god you're okay." 

"What we need now are explanations," Wooyoung says, getting straight to the point. The rest of them are ushered to take a seat, where Jongho then joins the other wolf at the head of the table. 

"My name is Jongho, and this my mate Hongjoong. I'm the leader of this pack if you couldn't tell and well ... yes, we're werewolves." 

"This is crazy," Mingi whispers. 

"Thank you for helping us" Yeosang bows respectively. 

"That still doesn't explain how you know San" Wooyoung interjects, hard gaze moving between the two wolves and the mentioned male. 

Hongjoong and Jongho looks towards San in concern, to which San nods with a deep sigh. "It's because I've been here before, this island." 

They all gasp, eyes wide. 

"I fucking knew it, I knew he couldn't be trusted" Wooyoung tells them, shaking his head. Yeosang glares at his boyfriend, telling him to stop. 

It made sense, how San knew where to go to find food, why he was so secretive, how he knew the dangers of the forest, how he knew everything _so well_. But regardless, he brought them food everyday, rescued all of them, some several times, and looked out for them. There was not an evil bone in his body, there couldn't be, Seonghwa refused to believe it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." 

"But how? why? How do you know this island? Why were you here?" Yunho asks. 

San sighs again, looking down, gaze almost _painful._ "I've been keeping something ... from you guys." 

"What is it?" Mingi asks impatiently. 

"This ... the crash ... this experience, all of it ... it's all part of a research experiment." 

They remain silent, expressions disoriented after hearing his words. 

" _What?_ " Wooyoung hisses. 

"My father is Choi Sangmin." 

"Who?" Mingi asks. 

"A notorious researcher" Yunho whispers, eyes wide in realization. 

San nods. "I've been trained and taught to fight from a young age, alongside my sister. My mother died when I was young and my father well ... he viewed his children as lab rats. He's done numerous popular experiments, like the Lazarus effect, social integration, _survival_." San plays with his thumbs nervously, recalling his horrifying memories. "Me and plenty others were used for some of his experiments, trained for years to be placed in the wild where we faced different types of environments. I've been poisoned, drowned, had numerous near death experiences."

Seonghwa swallows the big lump that's formed in his throat. 

"For one of my experiments, I was placed here. I had to survive for a month, so during the time I met Jongho and Hongjoong ... a werewolf pack. Hesitant at first, they showed me nothing but kindness, and we eventually became friends. They helped me out, taught me many new things, I owe them a lot truly." 

San smiles bitterly, hesitating when he gets to the important part. "With this experiment, my father ... he wanted to test if people who _aren't_ trained could survive being stranded on the island. It's why I wasn't on the jet, I was placed here beforehand. The jet was set to crash, and from there I would have to find some survivors and carry out the experiment, monitoring the rest of you. I wasn't supposed to help you, but ... I couldn't just watch you all _die_." 

_That also explained why there were random bags of essentials._

"You're fucking _sick_ " Wooyoung spits in immense anger, interrupting. "You knew this _all_ along, and you _let_ this happen? You let others fucking _die_? All to help your father with a stupid experiment?"

"I didn't have a choice ... at least you survived." 

Wooyoung slams the table. "and what if we _didn't_ survive? Did you think about that?!" 

"I ..." San's stumped, tongue tied. 

"I can't believe this, I _knew_ I couldn't trust you. I _always_ knew there was something up with you, but this?" Wooyoung scoffs. "How do we even know you're still not planning to kill us? huh?" 

"I wouldn't--"

"Save it" Wooyoung cuts. He shakes his head in disgust before standing up, walking out of the hut. 

"Woo, wait!" Yeosang calls, running after the other. 

The rest are silent, obviously shocked from San's announcement. Seonghwa doesn't know how to feel, he doesn't want to be upset, he wants to truly hear San's side of the story, but at the same time he can't help but agree with Wooyoung. One of them could've easily died, and for what? They gave no consent, they didn't ask to participate in the experiment. 

He trusts San, but now ... _he doesn't know._

"I'm sorry" San whispers. 

"Do you know when we'll be rescued?" Yunho hesitantly asks, eyes looking everywhere but at San. He couldn't face the other that he had come to trust so much. 

"The rescue jet will be here in a few weeks" San croaks. 

"I need some air," Mingi whispers, standing. Yunho joins him, the two best friends leaving the hut together. 

"I know now isn't the best time to speak, but I think it's best you guys stay with us till your rescue comes. We can keep you safe and provide you with all the essentials, including a proper place to sleep" Jongho tells them. 

San tries to force his lips into a small smile, but he only frowns. "Thanks, again, truly." 

Jongho and Hongjoong leave next, leaving San and Seonghwa alone in the room. It's silent for the first few minutes, silent as Seonghwa ponders what to say. He eventually sighs with a shaky breath, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Why did you do it?" 

San looks at him. "The research that takes place on this island is a confidential, significant one. Here, my father was able to discover the existence of cannibals, werewolves, and on top of that many supposed 'extinct' plants and animals. We haven't even explored half this island, including me, it runs deeper, and my father only wants me to keep going to discover more, but it only keeps getting more dangerous."

A shiver runs down Seonghwa's spine, the island is mysterious indeed. It makes him fearful of what else may linger if they were to _really_ explore. Seonghwa doesn't think any of them would make it out alive if that was the case. 

"I didn't really have much of a choice. I told you about my father... if I didn't, he ... he punishes me when I don't listen to him." 

"How?" Seonghwa asks in a whisper. 

San takes a while to reply. "He used to put me in an electric chair. He doesn't do it anymore, but I nearly _died_ once. It's why I'm so afraid of him." 

_Oh my god._

Seonghwa swallows down the vomit coming up his throat, suddenly nauseous, forming tears finally rolling down his face. _What kind of father did San have?_

_**I envy the relationships you have with your family and friends.** _

His cold eyes, attitude, _everything_ , it made sense after all the trauma San has been through. It makes sense to Seonghwa now. "I'm so sorry, San. If you had told the others they most likely would've felt differently too." 

San shakes his head as tears fall down his own face. "It doesn't matter, I deserve it. I shouldn't have let it happen. I'm a grown man now, yet I still allow my father to control me, to _scare_ me." 

Seonghwa crawls over to the other slowly, wrapping his arms around San's neck when he reaches, holding him close. San returns the hug quickly, eventually sobbing into Seonghwa's chest.

They hold each other like that for a while. 

*******

There's only three spare huts, so they share in pairs; The couple, the best friends, and the two strangers who've somehow become fond of one another. The huts are small but they are enough, with a comfortable sleeping space and even a bathroom inside. 

Seonghwa remembers sitting in the soapy bamboo made bathtub for hours, coming out with wrinkly skin. He just wants to feel clean again. 

The rest still aren't talking to San, but Seonghwa understands, they need time.

When Seonghwa informs Mingi and Yunho about San's situation, they sympathize, eventually warming up to the male again. Same as Yeosang, it's only Wooyoung who hasn't, needing more time, but when was the boy ever not hostile towards San?

The time spent in the village allows Seonghwa time to get to know them all more, including Jongho and Hongjoong, two werewolves he comes to like. Wooyoung eventually starts acting cordial with San, but that's it, and they all know thats the best they're going to get. 

San and Seonghwa share a bed every night, cuddling, kissing, holding one another close. It never gets past that, but their relationship has clearly changed. They don't label it with titles, Seonghwa knows it's complicated for San who's slowly learning how to express his feelings, but Seonghwa is patient. 

On the current night, Seonghwa is laying down on the soft furs they call a bed, thinking, when San comes out of the bathroom naked and a bit wet. Seonghwa blushes, watching the other's toned and muscled body with a bit of hunger before looking away in respect. "Where's your towel?" 

"You can look if you want, it's nothing you haven't seen" San tells him with a chuckle. 

Seonghwa reddens even more, turning to playfully glare at the other who's smiling back at him. Seonghwa loves San smile, he has dimples, deep ones that will forever be engraved in his mind. And his laughter, although rare, is even more precious. He kind of sounds like a squeaky dolphin, honestly. It's unique, but precious and beautiful. 

Suddenly, a body falls on top of him, still naked, arms moving to hug him tightly. Seonghwa laughs, looking at the other in curiosity. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm kind of embarrassed to say this but I'm _really_ horny."

Seonghwa laughs even louder. "Oh, what should we do about that?" 

San chuckles, lifting his head. He doesn't reply, just moves to attach his lips to Seonghwa's who eagerly returns the kiss. 

"Guess what I got from Wooyoung" San whispers against his lips before moving to grab something. Seonghwa's eyebrow raises in question until he spots the object, laughing with a shake of his head.

Lube, _how did Wooyoung even have that?_

"And I want to change positions this time." He lays down beside Seonghwa, flat on his back before he pats the top of his thighs. Seonghwa blushes, this time around isn't dark. San is going to be able to see all of him. 

"Don't be shy, you're beautiful Seonghwa."

That's all it really takes for Seonghwa to move, and even gain some confidence to tease the other. After stripping naked, he preps himself on his own, using the lube to slick his fingers before fingering his own hole, facing San in a way that allows the other to watch. 

San hungrily stares at him with heavy pants, eyes glossy as he grabs his own member, pumping lightly. 

"God, I'm gonna cum" San moans, but Seonghwa grabs his hand, pushing it away from his member. San whines, but it's later replaced with a loud moan when Seonghwa climbs on top of him, quickly positioning San's member at his hole before sliding down onto it. 

Together, joined as one, they both moan from the pleasure of the intimacy. Seonghwa adjusts himself quickly, this time around more easily and much more pleasurable when he starts to move, bouncing up and down at a quick pace, moving his hips around in a practiced rhythm. 

"Fuck, I'm not going to last long" San moans, placing his hands on Seonghwa's hips to tightly grasp. That was definitely going to leave bruises. Soon enough San is thrusting upwards in hunger, meeting Seonghwa halfway. When the male on top starts to get tired, legs burning, San quickly flips them over. 

Seonghwa squeals before moaning in pleasure again when San thrusts into him with a fast pace, both of the pits of their stomachs forming that familiar heat that would soon lead to their ecstasy. San grabs one of Seonghwa's legs, hoisting it at a higher angle to hold so he's thrusting deeper than before, if possible. 

"Fuck, san, _faster,_ Yes, just like that" Seonghwa moans, pleasure so intense he _literally_ cant take. He's scratching San's back, leaving red lines as he does so, toes curling.

San hisses. "You like that huh? Tell me where you want my cum." 

"On me, all over me" he moans in reply.

Seonghwa comes first, moaning in pleasure from the immense high that came from their sex. San quickly follows after when Seonghwa's tight hole tightens even more around his member, almost forgetting to pull out, but he does, spreading his seed all over Seonghwa's body. 

He falls beside the other after with tired heavy pants. "Fuck." 

They sit there in silence, like last time, coming down from their high. 

"You're not going to pretend I don't exist again tomorrow, are you?" Seonghwa asks as a joke, but San frowns. 

"No, and I'm sorry I did that." 

"It's okay, I understand now." 

They intertwine hands, smiling at one another with nothing but love in their eyes. 

*******

They're excited to go back home, but Seonghwa will miss Hongjoong and Jongho who he's come to love as his own friends. He doesn't think they will ever see each other again. 

"Take care of yourself, and take care of San" Hongjoong whispers in his ear, hugging him tightly. 

When they finally make it back to the front of the island, there really is a rescue jet waiting there for them, just like San said would be. The ride back home is one filled with many emotions, but Seonghwa, if anything, is grateful for the experience. 

Because he's met someone very special. 

"You okay?" San whispers from beside him, kissing his head. Seonghwa nods, smiling at his lover. "With you by my side? Always." 

"Guys, we could write a book about this experience. Think about the profit" Mingi suddenly tells them with wide eyes.

They all laugh except for Wooyoung, who shakes his head in disapproval at the red head, but eventually he's even giggling at Mingi's crazy proposal when the red head expands on what he means.

_"It could become a franchise like the Harry Potter series, we'll be millionaires!"_

Who knows what the future may hold. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did I even write lmao, this was pure filth and all over the place.
> 
> Regardless, thanks for reading!


End file.
